Rusted Chains
by Athena Maxwell
Summary: A year has passed since Vash tried to turn his brother. Having failed he now turns to his wife and soon to be born child, blissfully unaware of the lurking danger. Knives has brought back an old friend and new enemies to bring his brother down for good.
1. Right In The World

The double suns beat down on the empty wasteland known as Planet Gunsmoke. The hot wind offered no respite from the suns' merciless heat. No humidity weighed down the air; it was the stifling dry heat of summer. Every inhabitant had become used to the extreme double heat of the planet but this was an oddly hot day even for them. People milled about while children half-heartedly kicked a ball around.

Meryl sat on the porch, fanning herself with a hastily made paper fan. It had been several years since it had been this hot. Thankfully the town had a plentiful supply of water otherwise they would be facing a serious draught. As Meryl adjusted herself in her chair she found it harder to become comfortable. These past few months had become increasingly trying for her.

Not only was she getting used to married life but she had to get used to the trials of being pregnant. At least she didn't have to worry about looking after Knives. He had disappeared almost a year ago just before her wedding. "Meryl, what are you doing out her?" Meryl's thoughts were interrupted by her long time friend, Millie. The much taller woman was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips.

"Just enjoying the day." Meryl said with an innocent shrug. Millie didn't accept that as a good answer and promptly began to shoo her friend inside, berating her all the way. "You know the heat like this isn't good for the baby or for you. Honestly Meryl, I thought you'd have more common sense than that." She said while shutting the door behind her.

Ever since Meryl had become pregnant Millie had taken a stand on things. She had become more dominant but was still the same loveable Millie - just bossier. Vash had actually found himself a steady job working as a parole officer of all things. Millie still worked at The Bernardelli Insurance Company and had been working overtime while Meryl was on maternity leave. All in all, things were right in the world again.

* * *

The same familiar darkness surrounded the old ship. It was comforting to find the place untouched by those filthy humans. Knives smiled to himself as he checked his still healing wounds. It was surprising how long it had taken him to heal but at least no scar would be left. He had been left without minions due to his brother so something had to be done about that.

Grey the Nine Lives would be up and running again as soon as Hewitt finished constructing the upgrades that would make the veritable terminator run even better than before without that weakness to close range rocket fire. And, if all went well, a new recipient for Legato's arm would be arriving within the next few days. A one Beryl GreyDawn if he wasn't mistaken. His messenger had been fairly hard to understand, but then again, he had just recently had his vocal chords rebuilt and he was still breaking them in.

There were still two others that had yet to show up. Sure Knives wouldn't have as many Gung-Ho Guns as before but quality over quantity. "Sir." Came a familiar grating voice. Knives was torn away from his musings to turn about towards the voice that had called him. His many months incapacitated had left him oddly docile, for the moment. The figure that stood just off to his left could barely be seen in the dim light.

"Morgan has arrived." He said, voice grating like dull nails against a rusty tin can. Knives nodded and turned on his heel to take the rather long path to the entrance bridge. So Monav's son had arrived. Good, everything was going according to plan. Only two more had to arrive before he could put his plans into motion. And this time he wouldn't be thwarted by that useless human loving brother of his. He had something special in store for him. A surprise to die for. All would be right in the world again.


	2. Welcome To The World

"You mean to tell me that they were both killed in something as simple as a fire?" Knives sat with his elbows resting on his knees. The tips of his fingers met in a sharp inverted V in front of his mouth, barely disguising his displeasure. The news that his little Beryl and her guardian Durin had been killed in an onboard fire on the Sandsteamer they were traveling with did not please him in the least bit. His messenger looked uneasy as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Sighing in resignation Knives sat back in his makeshift seat, rubbing his eye with the back of a large hand. "Go get Hewitt."

Nodding once, the tall messenger made a hasty retreat to find the Fabricator. "Just my luck. But, if they died in a fire they obviously weren't strong enough and thus aren't worth my time." Knives reasoned with himself. "Can't have frail little humans getting in my way." Satisfied with his reasoning the Plant looked up just in time to see his messenger duck out of view after leading Hewitt in. He knew his place, which was always a good thing, but he wouldn't be ready to go out and accomplish his goals for another few months. But, if Knives had learned anything from the past year or so, it was patience. In small doses.

Hewitt stood silently while Knives was lost in his thoughts. A squat man in his late fifties, Hewitt fit the category of dirty old man. He constantly reeked of oil, cigarette smoke, alcohol, and sweat. Not a pleasant combination. But, if anything, he was a handy little man. Quite possibly the most skilled machinist on Gunsmoke, he was more than capable of rebuilding Gray. In fact, he found the task quite boring, but he did it anyways. Besides machinery he was quite the handy scientist. He'd been the one to rebuild all the messenger's dysfunctional parts and at the moment he was busy tending Knives' new project.

"Hewitt. How are things coming along?" Knives finally questioned, quite through with his current thoughts. Digging a fat finger inside his ear, Hewitt picked at whatever was bothering him, inspected it, and wiped it on the front of his coveralls before speaking. "Well, Gray needs another month or so. Then I've gotta test 'im so that's another two months there. As for the other two. Hm. They'll need 'nother four months or so." He drawled out in an uninterested sort of way.

"I don't have that kind of time right now."

"Well, there's nothin' I can do 'bout it. You'll jus' have to wait."

"I don't think you quite understand who is in charge here." Knives snarled sharply, rising from his seat. Hewitt backed down. He might be right but he wasn't stupid enough to defy Knives when he was in that mood. Brushing past the Fabricator Knives headed for the doorway.

"Come. There's some people who need to wake up."

Hewitt followed Knives obediently.

* * *

"What are you going to name him?" Meryl asked quietly, watching Vash hold his newborn son. The labor had been long and painful but Meryl had gotten through it well enough. Too exhausted to hold her baby boy for more than a few minutes she'd passed him off to Vash.

He was a small child, hardly six pounds and barely sixteen inches but he had quite the set of lungs on him. Thankfully he'd quieted and fallen asleep. Sitting down next to his wife's bedside, Vash chewed his lower lip thoughtfully as he cradled his son in his good arm. "I don't know," he finally admitted with a sheepish smile. He thought his child was going to be a girl and he had plenty of names picked out but it was just his luck that he'd prepare for the wrong gender.

"How about Jason?" Meryl offered.

"How about Jason. What about a middle name?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Meryl spoke around a yawn. Vash smiled fondly at his wife and then turned his attention to finding a suitable middle name for his son while his wife rested. Time passed slowly and Meryl was sound asleep by the time Vash was struck with inspiration. He turned to let his wife know but thought better of it. She deserved her rest. Instead he spoke to his sleeping child.

"Jason Adam Strife. You got the best name if you ask me."

Jason answered with a yawn.

"I agree."


End file.
